


The Struggles of Dating a Vampire

by sprinklednana



Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Swearing, Vampires, human!jaemin, lots of kissing but nothing dirty, plotless this is literally just nomin kissing all the time sorry, taeyong as jeno’s overprotective brother, vampire!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: 1. They’re too goddamn beautiful, it’s going to make you start prematurely aging.2. They have a thing for biting and nipping. (This might not apply to all vampires, Jeno’s more of a dog than a vampire anyway.)3. If you know one vampire, you suddenly know all of them. And they all suddenly know you too.4. They’re extremely territorial. (Like I said. Dog.)5. Their sleeping schedule is fucked. Your sleeping schedule is fucked now too.6. Loves touching you everywhere with their coldcoldhands.7. Sometimes they forget just how strong they are.8. Sometimes theyrememberjust how strong they are.





	The Struggles of Dating a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation: https://my.w.tt/5TWyPvDQKS (done by @erigomjen on twitter)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic is nonlinear so make sure you check what day it is so you don't get confused ehehehe <3
> 
> This is me coping with the fact that my nomin abo fic got deleted from my drafts :-(
> 
> I'm trying to get back into writing? Before I update my chaptered fic. I promise I'm gonna do it this Christmas break :-(
> 
> I hope you like this <3
> 
> ALSO!!!! There's gonna be a dreamies fic fest!!! Follow them on twitter to know more!! (@dreamiesficfest)

 

**1\. They’re too goddamn beautiful, it’s going to make you start prematurely aging.**

day 1

 

The first time Jaemin saw Jeno Lee, he froze. And no, he couldn’t blame it on the weather, because the day he saw the boy, the sun was out and shining brightly. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Jaemin’s forehead, and his _a little too long_ hair was sticking to the back of his neck. So _no_ , it wasn’t the weather.

 

Jaemin would deny it, but Jisung was there to witness everything. Jisung saw how his older brother halted to a stop as they were walking across the field, mouth open and completely forgetting about his retelling of Donghyuck’s wildest bus ride (It involves the driver, an angry wife, and spaghetti, for those who are curious).

 

Jaemin denied it for _weeks_ , but the truth still stands. They were walking across the field where the soccer team was training. And there was the raven-haired boy. Tall and broad-shouldered and handsome and exactly Jaemin’s type.

 

“What did the wife say ne—" Chenle tries to ask, following his older friend’s line of sight. “Oh _._ ”

 

_“Oh.”_ Chenle’s eyes widens comically. It would’ve made Jisung laugh, if it weren’t for the blonde’s next words.

 

“Oh _no._ That’s Jeno Lee, hyung. As in _the_ Lee family. The vampire _Lee_ s!” The blond waggles his arms, but the oldest boy was still awestruck, now watching the boy lift the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat dripping from his face.

 

Jaemin gulps. Chenle wacks him at the back of his head. “Hyung!”

 

And just like that, the spell was lifted. Jaemin immediately turns to the younger, frowning, “What was tha—”

 

But the younger was already pointing an accusing finger an inch away from the tip of his nose, “ _Uh-uh,_ hyung. I know that look. That’s the Jaehyun look.”

 

The older bristles at the mention of his prepubescent crush, but the younger continuous, “Jeno Lee is entirely off limits. Filthy rich, too scary. He’s brothers with Taeyong and Mark Lee, right? I heard they’re vampire royalty and they can kill you with just one look. Uh-uh, we’re not risking it.”

 

“But I wasn’t even—”

 

Jisung condescendingly tilts his head at him and squints his eyes.

 

Jaemin pouts.

 

***

 

day 292

 

Jaemin thought he would’ve gotten used to Jeno’s face three months into their relationship.

 

But here he was, sweating like a criminal during court trial.

 

In his defense, Jaemin would say, it was entirely Jeno’s fault. Nobody asked the vampire to appear right in front of Jaemin’s doorstep, hair messy, and looking too good in a plain white shirt and gray sweatpants.

 

“You gonna let me in or what?” And God forbid, Jeno _smirks_.

 

“Do vampires really need to be invited in?” Jaemin tries to joke, but his laugh was too awkward, the back of his throat was too dry.

 

Jaemin tries not to let it show, but the older boy could hear how fast his heart was beating anyway.

 

The raven-haired boy chuckles, stepping inside the house and Jaemin’s personal bubble.

 

Arms immediately close around Jaemin’s thin waist, as his lover presses a kiss on the corner of his lips.

 

The younger boy tries not to choke, “W-what are you doing here?”

 

“You said your parents weren’t around,” Jeno hums, rubbing his nose against his boyfriend’s cheek. “I know how scared you get when you’re all alone.”

 

In short, Jaemin had to deal with a spontaneous sleepover with his handsome boyfriend and his easy smirks and broad chest and teasing kisses. Jaemin aged 30 years in the span of one night, but he thinks it was worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

**2\. They have a thing for biting and nipping. (This might not apply to all vampires, Jeno’s more of a dog than a vampire anyway.)**

 

day 334

 

“ _Ahhhh!”_ Jaemin screeches, “Jeno Lee! That’s not funny!”

 

But Jeno’s moon eyes were already in place, and his fangs were peeking through his teasing smile. “What are you so jumpy for?”

 

Jaemin was just peacefully cooking breakfast in the kitchen when two pairs of arms wrapped tightly around him from behind and a warm mouth playfully bit his ear.

 

“I’m in your huge as fuck house full of vampires! How can I _not_ be jumpy? Jesus Christ, don’t _do_ that! You almost gave me a heart attack.” The younger almost screams, a hand against his chest.

 

Jeno laughs, “None of them are going to eat you here.” The older boy presses his lips against the other’s forehead, mumbling, “They won’t even think of touching you.”

 

The younger frowns, “Are you saying that I’m not good enough to be edible? Is this your way of insulting me? Because if it is I—”

 

Jeno presses a light “ _Shh.”_ against his lips. “No, baby.”

 

_Ahh, there’s that word again._

“It’s because my brothers are respectful.” Jeno continues, “They all know you’re mine.”

 

 

 

 

**3\. If you know one vampire, you suddenly know all of them. And they all suddenly know you too.**

 

day 42

 

_“_ Oh so _you_ are Jaemin Na.” Huang Renjun had said, looking at him from head to toe. “Can’t say I saw it coming, I didn’t know you’d be his type.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jaemin asks, confused and a little bit terrified, Huang Renjun was the first vampire to ever talk to him after all.

 

“Oh nothing.” Renjun smiles, already backing away, _too sweet_ , “I guess I’ll be seeing more of you around.”

 

***

 

day 56

 

“Hello there, dear.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes widens comically, not sure if he’s shocked or awestricken. Both, probably. He can feel Chenle clutch tightly to his arm. “M-me?”

 

“Yes, you.” Taeyong Lee smiles, as beautiful as ever. “Who else is my brother such a goner for?”

 

The younger boy chokes on oxygen, “W-what? What do you mean? I—you must’ve gotten the wrong person I—”

 

“—don’t know your brother? Was that what you were gonna tell me?” Taeyong tilts his head. _Seriously, how is he so pretty._

 

Jaemin wracks his mind for words, but his brain has once again betrayed him.

 

Taeyong merely laughs, “I have almost a dozen brothers, Jaemin Na. But you seem to know exactly who I’m talking about.”

 

When Jaemin doesn’t answer, Taeyong loses his smile. All softness immediately vanishing.

 

“I’ll see you around, right Jae? Can I call you that?” He asks, but doesn’t wait for a response. His smile was back, but the softness around it wasn’t.

 

 “Just make sure you don’t go toying around with my brother ‘kay?”

 

 

 

 

**4\. They’re extremely territorial. (Like I said. Dog.)**

 

day 351

 

_“Who was that?”_

 

Jaemin jumps, a hand against his wildly beating heart. “I swear to God Jeno! I told you to stop doing that!”

 

The older hums, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall in front of his lover’s classroom. There was a hint of a smile on his mouth, but Jaemin knew all too well what that smile meant.

 

“You didn’t answer my question though. _Who was that?_ ”

 

“ _Uh_.” Jaemin chuckles awkwardly, “W-what do you mean?”

 

The older clicks his tongue, “You know what I’m talking about, Nana. The boy with the hands. I can smell it all over you.”

 

Now, is the exact moment Jaemin knew he was fucked.

 

Or Woobin Kim was fucked, he thinks. The other boy was his partner for their activity. He was handsy, but nice enough. Jaemin wasn’t completely comfortable with him, but he decides the boy deserves to live.

 

“Are you gonna make me repeat myself?” Jeno’s tone was playful, but it felt like a bite.

 

“N-no babe, but seriously, he’s just my partner… I don’t even talk to him outside of class, it’s just that—”

 

Jaemin tries to reason out, but the corner of his lover’s eyes hardens, which makes Jaemin halt and pout childishly.

 

“ _Fine.”_ He stomps his foot like a kid and crosses his arms, and in a soft voice, he says, “his name is Woobin Kim.”

 

A beat passes, then two, before Jeno pushes himself off the wall.

 

Jeno wasn’t possessive, nor was he unkind. He doesn’t mind when Jaemin hugs and kisses his friends, really he doesn’t. Because his friends made him happy, and the younger already smelled like them way before he and Jeno met.

 

It’s just in moment like this, when Jeno sniffs a different scent all over his lover, that he loses his composure. It was a vampire thing, Jaemin concludes in his own head. They get uneasy when your scent changes.

 

The vampire closes the distance between them, hands immediately resting on the younger’s hips. “Woobin Kim.”

 

“Please don’t kill him.” The younger tries to meet his eyes.

 

The older boy smiles down at him, before pressing a single kiss to his temple.

 

“No promises.”

 

 

 

 

**5\. Their sleeping schedule is fucked. Your sleeping schedule is fucked now too.**

 

day 341

 

“Baby.”

 

“Jeno Lee.” Jaemin sighs, and speaks, voice groggy, “It’s literally 3 in the fucking morning. _Please_ let me sleep.”

 

Jeno Lee ignores him of course. “How do humans breathe? Like do you feel it in your heart? Is it like the always seeing but never noticing your nose thing? Do humans sometimes forget to do it?” He hums, as if in thought, “ _You_ won’t forget to breathe right?”

 

The younger sighs, even more _dramatic_ this time, “Babe, _please._ I have a test first thing in the morning.”

 

“Okay.” A second passes. Then in a small voice, he says, “Just don’t forget to breathe okay?”

 

 

 

 

**6\. Loves touching you everywhere with their cold _cold hands._**

 

day 161

 

Jeno presses a hand against the small of his back. They were happily chatting during lunch, to the surprise of pretty much the entire student body, and the older was now walking him to his class.

 

A chill runs down his spine and he wonders if it’s from the cold or from something else entirely.

 

Jaemin likes this. Too much, if he’s being honest.

 

***

 

day 196

 

Jaemin was the one who reached out for the other’s hand. It was incredibly cold and rough but soft and cold. It was perfect, he thinks.

 

Jeno gently rubs the younger’s thumb with his own.

 

***

 

day 379

 

It was a quiet afternoon, Jaemin laying on his back, spread like a starfish across Jeno’s bed. A thin line of skin from his tummy was showing, due to his (Jeno’s) thin shirt riding up.

 

The vampire reaches out and runs his fingertip on the younger’s skin.

 

Jaemin shivers.

 

 

 

 

**7\. Sometimes they forget just how strong they are.**

 

day 276

 

“Are you trying to get a rise out of me?”

 

Jaemin immediately frowns, turning around to face his lover who was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. “What did I do now?”

 

“It takes effort for me to always remember that you’re not food. You walking around _my_ house with _my_ clothes on is not really helping your case.”

 

Normally, Jaemin would laugh it off, back off and try to look as inedible as possible. Even though they were fairly new, he really liked Jeno and was sure the boy really liked him back, but the older boy was still a vampire and vampires were unpredictable creatures.

 

But it was too early in the morning and Jaemin was dumb.

 

So instead, he says, “Come take a bite then.”

 

The following events happen in the span of 3.5 seconds:

 

Jeno’s eyes turn dangerously red. Jaemin gulps and braces himself. In a heartbeat, Jeno had him in his arms, the younger’s back pressed against the wall.

 

The younger gasps, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and his legs around the older’s waist. “ _Jeno.”_

The younger opens his mouth, as if to say something, but the vampire cuts him off with a bruising kiss.

 

Jaemin burns. Jeno’s touch was cold and his hold was tight, but it only fuels the younger.

 

They kiss and kiss and kiss till both of their lips turned hot. They kiss and kiss and kiss till both of their hairs were complete messes and there was a scatter of reds and purples across the younger’s neck.

 

Jaemin attempts to pull away when he starts to struggle breathing. The older doesn’t waste a second and begins attacking the younger’s neck right after he pulls away. Jeno presses him harder against the wall.

 

“ _Babe.”_ Jaemin breathes out, but the older merely mouths right below his jaw.

 

He can feel the tip of the older’s fangs teasing his throat and it was driving him _crazy._

 

Jeno’s hold on his thigh was beginning to cut off his circulation and the wall was digging too hard on his back.

 

“Babe, _please._ Too tight— _please_.” Jaemin whispers, which makes the raven-haired boy snap out of it immediately.

 

He instantly puts the younger to his feet, hands automatically reaching for both sides of his neck, “I’m so sorry, _baby._ Where does it hurt?”

 

The older was clearly worried, but the red of his eyes had yet to disappear.

 

The human boy breathes out a laugh, resting his forehead against the other’s shoulder. “No, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.”

 

“What do you mean? I’m so sorry, Nana. I lost myself for a moment there. I must’ve held you too tight I’m—”

 

“Shh, Jen. It’s okay. I liked it.”

 

 

 

 

**8\. Sometimes they _remember_ just how strong they are**

day 402

 

“No, Jeno.” Jaemin tries to reason, “I’m _perfectly_ fine. I can’t miss that test or I’m really going to die.”

 

“Then we’ll be the cutest dead couple ever.” Jeno chuckles, “It’s still a no. Your back is hurting and there’s no way in hell I’m going to risk you going to school.”

 

The younger huffs, “This is so mean. You’re using your strength against me.” Which the vampire really was, but if anyone asks, he’d say he was intensely cuddling the other.

 

Not that that was a lie either.

 

Jeno had his arms wrapped around the younger, one leg tucked in between the other’s thighs, preventing him from escaping.

 

“No, Nana. This is for your own health. And think about it…” Jeno smirks, eyes slowly turning red.

 

“We can cuddle in bed all day.”

 

Jaemin pouts, but his resolve was already giving out.

 

“It’s still not fair that you’re pinning me to my own bed.”

 

Jeno chuckles lowly, tucking his face in the younger’s neck.

 

He was just innocently sniffing at first, softly rubbing his nose up and down. But when the younger whines, he grazes the tip of his fangs right below the line of his jaw. Just how Jaemin loves it.

 

“I just want my baby to be healthy. And you love it when I get like this, don’t lie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are so so so appreciated, I really wanna know what you think of my works :-(
> 
> You can also talk to me on twt, I'm @sprinklednana <3


End file.
